Smash King - A Novelization
by Blue - The First Traveller
Summary: An unlikely hero will find himself in an unlikely scenario when he participates in the first Smash King Tourney in the new world of Brawl. He will climb great heights and ascend in power as he competes. But will a past, thought dead, ruin the Koopa King's
1. Prologue

This is a unique world, a world of trophies. These trophies become animate as a character one from the outside world may recognise. However each character lives life differently to what we perceive of them. That is because they are both that specific character and yet, they are not. Regardless, these characters live with one default purpose; to fight. And now they fight each other once more, in this newly created world. The world of Brawl.

* * *

><p><strong>The following is fan made adaptation. The SSB franchise belongs to Nintendo, and the Smash King story belongs to Tigura 21 and YingYangTiger Productions. I don't expect to get a lot of attention from this, it is simply an idea I wanted to put to paper, or document, whatever. If I do get attention for this please give the original series attention. I will leave links to the episode at each beginning act. Remember the story belongs to Tigura21 of YingYangTiger Productions, and Virtual Smash.<strong>


	2. A Bit Too Hard

**This is a novelization of the Smash King. This chapter is Act 1 of the episode ****- "A Mission To Recruit Princess Peach...?" Please enjoy this fan-made adaptation and watch the original episode:**

**/watch?v=Myg4V2iGS7w**

* * *

><p><span>Smash King - Episode 1: Act 1<span>

Peach straightened her pink, flowery dress as she looked around the platform. A simple yard long walkway, with a near endless drop that could kill someone, unless you're a trophy like the princess herself. When a trophy about to die, their bodies simply implode, turning into nothingness and a new model- exactly the same as the last - takes its place. Of course the replica remembers the terrifying fall, the bruises, and aches that the previous 'stock' suffered, but at least they don't forget everything. There are only ten stocks a trophy can have, only ten chances between life and termination. So this ability doesn't make us immortal, except during one event.

The Smash King tourney, in it a trophy is partnered with two others and fights other teams across the world. The teams are permitted to fight each opposing team once per day, in order to bring their group up in the ranks. This phase of the tourney lasts one month, then the highest ranking teams are set up in an elimination stage, the last team receive an incredible prize – a wish from their god. The Master Hand and the Crazy Hand, more commonly known together as the Creator, the one who create all trophies, past and present.

The tournament is what brings Peach to Final Destination, one of the many stages around the world. She was essentially fighting a monster. This creature is a large yellow reptile, a green shell donned on its back and red hair which spiked into a small mane on its head, almost resembling a crown. The mushroom princess stared at the large creature, determined to beat it. She kept going over her teacher's lessons. "Keep the body relaxed, but ready to move. Never let your opponent find an opening. And most importantly, move and manipulate the battle into your own style to give yourself the advantage,"

The reptilian creature surged forwards, and Peach ran to meet its charge. As they came within each other's range, they both pulled up out of their runs, determined to land the first hit. Peach struck out the victor, slapping the monster on the cheek with enough force to turn the scales red and stun the creature into surprise. As it recovered the pink dressed girl pulled out her parasol and lunged skyward, the tip pulling the reptile up with her, before opening the umbrella opened causing the beast to be flicked higher into the air. It was only after this attack did the princess realise she had left herself open.

The monster knew this too; he grabbed the girl out of the air, and then slammed her into the ground as they fell back onto the platform. Peach tried to pull herself up from the ground, but the force seen to have left her body in shock. The monster did not relent against the girl's downed form, it charged again only this time it curled its body into its shell and came at her like a spinning gyro ball. The force of this attack sent Peach into the air, where she found it easier to recover. Once she righted herself, the princess decided it was time to use some magic on her opponent.

She mustered up the energy that flowed through her veins and the veins of other trophies. In her hand a small seed materialised, which she planted, immediately the seed grew into a large turnip. Peach plucked the small vegetable and flung it at the red haired reptile, causing it to once again falter from the surprise attack. Seeing the opening, the girl grabbed at the creature's neck, securing a tight hold before kicking her heels into its toes. Peach swore she could see tears forming in its eyes as she flung it across the stage. The mushroom princess rushed its downed form, attempting to finish it before it could recover. However the beast was fortunate enough to pull itself from the ground and pounce on top of her. It pulled the girl up, holding her in its clutches then belching a torrent of fire from its beastly mouth.

The flames burned Peach badly, but she wouldn't allow the pain to consume her, she had to break out of the monster's hold. The girl kicked at the creature's chest forcing it to step back and recover. Enraged, the reptile charged at her once more, way too recklessly. Peach flipped over the creature, kicking at its head mid-way through the somersault. Once back on the ground, Peach summoned a frying pan and hit at the creature's abdomen. It had already taken so much damage that the force sent the creature catapulting upwards. Now the princess had the advantage, she had battled this monster multiple times before, and the experience has taught her that the creature is like a big fat balloon, she just had to play 'keep up'. Using a small amount of her magic, the pink dressed royal allowed herself to levitate across the battlefield towards the falling reptile, as it tried to right itself. She batted the creature upwards with swift kicks as she hovered through the air.

The creature was eventually able to recover and land back onto the platform. She rushed the injured monster, ready to end this fight. As she came into range, the creature pulled its head in an attempt to head-butt her. Peach remembered that this monster like to use magic to make this specific hit all the more powerful. The girl could easily dodge the assault, but thought it would be more fun to counter. A second before its attack could make contact, she summoned a toad. The small mushroom creature absorbed the blow, spraying poisonous pollen in retaliation. The reptile reacted badly, hacking and coughing the spores out of its system. Peach decided to humiliate the beast by mimicking its attack. Mustering up magic into her fingers, Peach flicked the beast on the nose, sending it flying off the stage. The creature only just managed to catch its claws on the platform's edge, the match was over yet but Peach could clearly see she would be the victor.

"Looks like I'm going to win, as usual," Peach stated boringly as she inspected her nails. The beast pulled itself back onto the platform, a look of absolute fear of its expression. The mushroom princess laughed at the sight, "The spectators would love to see you cower like this, it's hilarious," The monster snarled then stood at full height. It barked at the girl tauntingly which quickly got a reaction. "Don't mock me like that when you're losing," she scolded as she charged forwards. She saw all too late that this was a mistake, the reptile had played her. As the pink royal charged, the beast countered by curling into its shell and spinning with speed that pulled her into a vacuum. The creature's assault was not over, it caught her in mid-air and began pummelling her with its head and throwing her over its shoulder.

Peach landed on the other side of the platform and attempt to get back up and into the fight. However the monster body-slammed into her, flattening her against the technological platform, once again sending her body into shock. As she lay paralyzed, the monster began scratching relentlessly her, and then tossed her in the air. This was her opportunity, the last chance to turn this battle around. But the reptile made the first move, using magic to enhance its strength to perform a powerful uppercut, sending Peach off the stage and ending the match.

The red haired reptile watched as Peach went flying far from Final Destination, to land on one of the other stages. That would cost her one stock, leaving her with nine left. Now that might not sound like such a loss, but with the danger that can happen around the world there is a huge risk of losing all your stocks in only a few weeks.

"Maybe I went at that a little bit too hard," Bowser remarked as he left the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>This was really fun to do. I have been watching the series a lot and because of it I have gone well in depth into the physics and nature of Tigura's world. Anyway, please watch the original episode and tell me if I have done this segment justice.<strong>


	3. Prey In My Sights

**This has to be my favourite part of the episode, mainly because Wario is one of my favourite characters throughout the series. Here we are**** then, Act 2 of Episode 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Smash King - Episode 1: Act 2<span>

The Green Hill Zone was a simple stage with smooth curves platform, perfect for running freely without obstructions or obstacles. The green glass swayed endlessly in the light breeze as small birds and bunnies frolicked around the beautiful terrain. The natural beauty of the area was welcomed with the presence of another natural vision. This women was the definition of beauty, her long blonde hair flowed down her back in neat ponytail tied by a red hairband, except for the thick locks on either side of her head. A skin-tight jumpsuit clung to her body, making acrobats in combat much easier. Her blue eyes were gloomed with isolation, but that was the Samus Aran liked to live, she was a lone wolf. She looked out for herself, didn't have anyone to drag her down, no one to look out and provide for, and no one to get on her nerves every second of the day. Except for one.

Following behind the bombshell, was a dwarfish man wearing biker gloves and an unstrapped helmet with goggles. He wore and unbuttoned denim jacket and a blue undershirt, his belly and unnaturally large belly button peeking above his jeans. His facial features were definitely not the most attractive, his elven ears were pointed and were large enough to belong to a Chihuahua, his double chin took up the space of his jaw, his nose had oversized nostrils due to long hours of 'gold digging' with his fat fingers. His most distinguishing feature was his black moustache, which was greased into zigzagged style, the scent of garlic lingering along the thin hairs. Wario crouched in the undergrowth as he admired the beauty bounty hunter as she scanned the fields of jade grass.

Wario smirked as he inspected the woman's assets, "Pray in my sights, ready for entry," The obese biker crawled along the grass towards the feisty vixen, a whole manner of fantasies going through his head as he came closer and closer to his target, not all of them innocent. Almost there, just a few more metres and he would be in the presence of the blue suited beauty. He wasn't sure what he planned on doing once near her, but he knew he planned on doing it. He looked up from his crouched position, eyeing the woman as she continued to survey the terrain. This was it; he was finally going woo the beautiful, powerful, well-endowed Samus Ara-.

His thoughts were stopped when his eyes met an orange metallic boot, an all too familiar orange metallic boot. "Uh oh," Wario exclaimed as he followed the boot up to see the bounty hunter's blue eyes, just as an space marine's helmet clicked into place, obscuring the vision's face in the visor's green hue. The biker chuckled nervously as he looked at the now fully armoured blonde. Samus smirked and snarled at the now cowering elf, cocking her cannon arm. That was one of the handy things about her amour, not only does it pack itself into a small wristband to decrease weight and make for a quick source of brawn, it also cock blocked her dwarfish stalker. Samus was already tired of Wario's constant tailing.

Wario knew what was coming even before the galactic federal aimed her cannon, but that didn't mean he didn't go wide-eyed when the large cannon appendage was right in his face. He barely had time to brace when a bolt of plasma exploded in his face. "WAAAAAAAAA," the elf screamed as he was flung across the stage, and even further. The armoured vixen scoffed as she turned to move to a new location.

A few stages away, Bowser paced tiredly along the pavement of Onett. Onett was a simple small town that wasn't too crowded with people, just a simple get-away-from-the-city place. Squirrels roamed the area with no fear, unless of course they spotted the huge fire breathing turtle as he clearly became more annoyed. The Koopa King was waiting, and patience didn't normally fit under his list of personality traits. Heck, he was surprised himself that he hadn't begun burning local gardens with his spit. What kept him patient was the fact that he knew the person he was waiting for. Ever since he was recreated in this new world, he had become quick friends with him. And since he knew the person that well he knew how he liked to travel, meaning that he should be landing in -.

Bowser stopped his pacing and held up three clawed digits. "Three. Two. One," he said dryly, counting down on each of his fingers. Exactly on cue, a wailing meteor crashed onto a mail box a few inches from the large reptile's feet. Bowser smirked at the fallen object "Careful, Wario," he said, sarcastic concern dripping from his maw, "You might actually annoy her next time,"

Wario lifted his head from the now dented mail box. "Wow, thanks for the concern. What ever happened to 'Are you okay'?" the elf droned as he cracked his nose back into place.

Bowser rolled his eyes as he looked at the biker picking himself up. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because this is the thousandth time she's fired her laser at you? If you're not dead by now, why bother asking?" he reasoned.

The elf was immediately up on his feet and putting himself in the turtle's face. "I'm about to sock you good for that," he threatened, pointing a beefy finger. The king's response was a simple rise of his eyebrows, instantly making Wario relax tiredly. Both the fat man and the monster knew that Wario wouldn't follow up on his threat. He wasn't a fighter, he was a lover, just not a very good one. Decided that a new topic was in order, Wario looked back over to the Koopa King. "So, how did it go with Peach?"

Bowser breathed out a small amount of hot air, "Not as smoothly as I had hoped. I don't know where she got that new attitude from," he exasperated, beginning a short tirade. "I mean really, I-"

"Car," Wario warning boredly, as he looked down the pavement. The red haired reptile stopped his rant short, and looked down the road. Sure enough, a box shaped car was coming speeding down the road. A stage hazard, a small, common, but very effective thing that occurred on nearly all stages, some force, object or creature would appear in an attempt to damage the trophies. They were purely battle irritations, but also useful if you manage to trap your enemy in one.

Wario and Bowser hopped of the street and onto the roof of one of the resident houses. Continuing from they left off, Wario asked "What, did you have to fight or something?"

The fire-breather shrugged "Pretty much, yeah. But I had it in the bag," he smirked pridefully.

"Yeah. So sure, big guy," the biker sarcastically replied.

"I'm serious," the king stammered slightly, as he tried to pull himself together. "I had everything under control.

Wario got into the king's face, a knowing smile gracing his ugly face. "You bluffed her into making a mistake, didn't you?"

A pregnant moment of pause befell the two. One waiting for a response, the other contemplating his response, and how to crush the little maggot for annoying him. Finally Bowser sighed and responded, "Okay, so I did. But It's her own fault for letting mind games get to her," he stated, determined to save some of his pride.

Wario nodded his head thoughtfully, "You may have a point there," he then gave the turtle a thoughtful look, scratching his double chin, more out of itch than thought. "So, now that you have Peach on your team, who else are you going to recruit?"

"I don't know," Bowser replied. "I'm not even sure if I got her to join the team yet," He then jumped off the roof and headed to leave the small town. "She just told me to meet her at Hyrule Temple, so I guess I'll go there now,"

He had barely gotten five feet when he heard the biker call, "You sure you don't need me?" The turtle let out a grunt of anger before turning towards him.

"I already told you," he said calmly before he exploded with anger. "I don't need any more dead weights on my team. Only me is enough," After his outburst he breathed heavily, looking at the slightly surprised face of his friend. "But, I appreciate the offer," he reprimanded calmly, in hopes to heal his friend's slightly wounded soul. He then continued to walk off towards to one the more memorable stages.

Wario watched the green shell as it disappeared down the concrete pavement. "Big jerk," he grumbled as he used his magic to summon up a garlic smoke bomb. Upon throwing it down, a yellow haze took the air obscuring the fat man. As the smoke dispersed, it revealed the elf sitting on a large and very impressive motorbike. Wario thought over his monstrous friend's words "But he's right, I guess," he decided as he drove off to once again, find his blue-clad dream girl.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of character development there. Bowser being unnaturally patient and apologetic?<strong>** What is the world coming to? And why would Peach want to meet with Bowser, of all people (or turtles)? Guess we'll find out, next time. Again, watch this segment of the episode and tell if I'm doing the show justice. Also if I'm breaking one of the rules of , please inform me. I'd rather not get punished for a rule I didn't mean to break. XD**


	4. A Change of Pace

**Finally have something uploaded. Okay, I thought I might as well revive this, because I surprisingly enjoy writing this story. I suppose you could considerate my way of supporting and advertising the actual machinima series. So yeah, the Smash King storyline belongs to Tigura21, please enjoy this novelization.**

* * *

><p>Peach looked out to the clouds that passed under her, as she stood on her mountainous perch. The Hyrule Temple was a floating rock with a large stone structure embedded on the island's top surface. The main building was circular fortress with a tall tower resting at each corner of its wall. Above this domed hall was a small amphitheatre, its front entrance held up with pillars. The dome building was connected to a series of archways that linked up as a two level bridge, giving a perfect view of the cloud line.<p>

The mushroom princess continued to pace along the top bridge as she waited for Bowser to arrive. You'd that he would be here by now, considering how eager he was to get Peach on her team. Then again, Bowser had a large list of bad habits, which included being what he called "fashionably late". Peach sighed, thinking about how she had come to be in this position. From what she remembers in Melee, which is not a lot, she had absolutely no interest or skill in fighting whatsoever. It was only when Bowser started showing friendship, kindness, and incredible skill that the pink royal became determined to prove that she is capable as a trophy. Though if she was going to become a fighter she never thought that it would be at the side of the evil koopa king, then again, it wasn't like she could join teams with Ma-

'No, Peach,' the princess mentally scolded herself, brushing a tear away before it had a chance to fall from her eye. It had only been a few days since the World of Brawl had been created and a large amount of memories from the world previous were sketchy, but the pain of what happened to the portly plumber had not been forgotten. Peach found it best not to dwell on what happened. She had already cried and sulked enough over the red clad hero's death and thanks to Bowser's consoling, she had come out stronger and determined to put it behind her.

"A change of pace might be nice. It might help me forget a little," she told herself for the fourth time, as she waited for the damn turtle to arrive. Why couldn't he just get here and stop making her sit through emotional turmoil. The princess decided to look around, to see if something would catch her eye. One of the things she did notice was that Zelda wasn't there. Zelda, like Peach, was a princess of high respect and incredible magic. Most were even surprised that she had chosen not to participate in the tournament, considering the prowess her magic and psychic abilities gave her. However Peach is more surprised that she wasn't at here, she never left this stage. So where could she be?

Peach immediately forgot about this when someone made their way up the far steps. As the top of their head came into view, the princess saw the colour red. She dropped from her place on the high arch, summoning her umbrella to slow her descent. Upon landing she looked back to the red only to find it was only a minor colour, compared the large yellow scaly body.

"Hey," Bowser waved as he approached, but he didn't smile. He could tell something was on the pink clad girl's mind, and it didn't take a mastermind to work out what. He decided to play dumb to her thoughts, so as not to make her insecure and upset, or worse angry. When Peach gets angry, it scares even the toughest of fighters. Even the koopa king himself had to admit; he became very wary of what he said and did when the mushroom princess was angry.

The royal blonde sighed and looked off to the horizon, deciding to let loose what was on her mind. "We haven't seen him in a while," she looked down to the ground and frowned "I'm beginning to think we've lost him forever," this was a lie. She still believed Mario was alive and well, after all it has only been a few days since the world and its inhabitants were reincarnated, but one thing had slightly damaged her hope.

"We have looked everywhere since the creation of this world, Peach," the red haired reptile reasoned as he approached. He wanted to be logical without sounding like he didn't have hope, because to be truthful there was a chance that the moustached hero still lived.

Peach didn't respond, she simply nodded in agreement. Unexpectedly she turned to the scaly monarch, a determined smirk displaying on her features. "Okay, fine," she declared, electing a confused expression from the yellow turtle. Rolling her eyes, the pink maiden elaborated, "I'll be your teammate for the tourney, if only because I have something to prove,"

"Something to prove, like what?" Bowser chuckled at the girl's backbone. She had beauty, talent, and personality. What could she have to prove?

"My credibility as a Brawler," the royal explained. "Why do you think there aren't many girls around here?" This was true. The female population in all the worlds has always been outnumbered majorly by the male trophies. Mainly due to the fact that the outer worlds didn't have many fight capable women worth entering into this world. This made the mushroom princess more determined to prove her skills.

"Oh, is that all?" Bowser droned as he approached her. "Well don't worry," he teased "If it gets too tough for you, I'll always protect you," The fire breathing monster didn't expect the princess to summon a golf club and smack him on the snout, hard and walk over to the ledges. "Ow. What was that for?" the reptile whined as he rubbed his sore nose.

Peach scowled slightly, but her eyes made it clear she was sorry about her assault. "I don't want to be protected. How am I supposed to prove myself if you do?" she spoke monotone, looking back over the cloud. Her voice suggested that she was hiding other reasons for her wish to be unguarded.

The green shelled lizard ignored this and continued to tease the woman. "Oh please, you're not even half Samus," this got a magic turnip flung in his direction. He easily caught the vegetable, as well as the warning behind it. The reptile sighed "Okay, I'll let you watch your own back," he complied tiredly and threw the white food over his shoulder. He didn't like those turnips, the faces on them really creeped him out.

"Good," the mushroom royal smiled smugly as she checked her gloves for any muck after she had planted and cropped the vegetable. "It will be easier on both of us this way. So what do we do about our final teammate?" she questioned, wondering who her 'leader' had considered for the third member of their party. When no response came, the pick dressed blonde turned to see what the monster was up to.

She didn't expect to see the yellow turtle with his head bowed, standing in surprising posture as he held out a flower in one hand, the other behind his back. "Will you accept this as a token of my affection?"

"God damn it, Bowser," Peach roared as she drew another turnip and hurled it at the reptile with thrice the ferocity as before.

Said monster cackled as he narrowly dodged the flying projectile, slightly grazing the centre spike of his shell. "Jeez, what are you so uptight for?" he questioned as he gently replaced the flower. He looked up to the frowning girl, his voice suddenly becoming stoic and knowledgeable. "It's fine to be determined for the tournament, but where is that iconic smile of yours?" he joked at those final words before scoffing to himself. "Hell, I miss you laughing at me sometimes," he then turned to leave the temple.

"And where are you going?" Peach demanded her arms crossed and her anger still evident.

"I have an English lesson," she heard the monster shout back without turning. She giggled at the thought of Bowser attending an English school. "See there's your laugh," the reptile called from the other side of the stage. Peach just rolled her eyes and left to return to her home in Delfino Plaza.

* * *

><p>Frigate Orpheon was a wrecked star ship that was reconstructed to hold dangerous alien beings, and act as simple yet difficult stage for the brawlers. Not many trophies knew of the abandoned facility's location. That is why no one ever noticed the veteran trophy that lay unconscious on the platforms. The figure wore red clothing, with blue denim overalls that were held in place by large gold buttons. His hands were covered in white cotton gloves and brown boots donned his feat. The trophy's most distinguishing features were his well-groomed moustache and red hat which was symbolised with an 'M'.<p>

Mario slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the low lighting of the facility, before he slowly picked himself up from the ground. He found that his head was spinning when he tried to stand, so opted for a crouch while he allowed his head to adjust to the movement. 'What happened to me?' the plumber asked himself as he looked about his surroundings.

As soon as he asked himself the question, a series of short memories came to him, the days of Melee. Not many trophies were lucky enough to be reincarnated with full recollection of the world previous, but it seemed that the creator had chosen to bless, or rather curse, Mario today. He remembered everything, his council meetings, his friend Roy, and of course the love of his life, Princess Peach. However one memory stood out amongst them all.

The red hero was holding onto the edge, clinging to it for dear life as a monstrous shadow loomed over him. Its eyes seemed to glow red with the pure malice and evil that ran through the beast's mind. Then it laughed slowly, almost unamused, as though it wasn't surprised I had lost the fight. He had been planning it all along. It was just his scheme to kill him, and he had escaped by the skin of his teeth. As the power began to black out, Mario growled out the name of his killer into the freighter's now menacing silence.

"Bowser,"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, but I was planning to do that final scene in the next chapter. I now realise that it is so much better here, it makes for a more intriguing conclusion to the chapter. Anyway, check out my other stories, tell me what you think of this one, and watch the original Smash King series on Youtube. Laters<strong>


End file.
